Watch Out! It's FANON!
by KatieLove101
Summary: A bunch of fanon pairings. Suggestions will be taken.
1. BxC Need A Hand?

Bridgette's POV

As the plane moved along to the unknown destination Chris would take us off to next, I sat and thought about my life. A week before this season started, Geoff and I-broke up. That shallow son of a-too sad to curse. I can remember it now-

"But Bridge, I told you a million times I'm sorry!" Geoff cried, trying to catch up with me.  
"For what? That you had to date me when you could've dated that slut?" I had caught him making out with a girl who was very snobby and dressed innapropriately.  
He caught up and grabbed me. "I won't do it again! I promise!"  
I shook my head. "Geoff, our relationship is not working out. You would rather have the hot girl, not the nice girl. That's very shallow."  
"I can change! Cmon, remember our great times together?" He smiled at me. I could see the lie in his eyes. I let him know what I thought by kneeing him a good one between the legs. (Note, i felt bad doing this, because i dont promote violence. But this was an exception.)  
"Well at least she has a chest!" And there went our relationship.

I needed a guy who cared. Someone who was kind, caring, selfless-but who was that? Alejandro was with Heather-and they were evil-Duncan was a jerk and taken by Courtney-might soon be Gwen by the way they look at each other-Owen with Izzy, Harold with Leshawna, Noah was too lazy to care about love, Cody had eyes for Gwen, Tyler with Lindsay-Oh who could i find?

Cody's POV-  
I had finally escaped the crazy Sierra when I found this igloo near the side of the mountain. I hid in it, safe from bears, seals, my annoying team-Courtney and Gwen were fighting nonstop, Heather was being a witch, the camel kept choosing me to be the toilet, and Sierra was Sierra-and got some peace and quiet.  
Then I heard someone screaming. "HELP, IM STUCK TO A POLE!" (Well, they said it in tongue, so it sounded like "HELTH, ITH STUCTH TO A POLL!")  
I crawled out of the igloo, ignoring my peace. That someone needed saving. I followed the voice, and found Bridgette with her tongue stuck to a pole.  
"Holy crap, are you ok?" I asked, running over. "My tongue is frozen," she tried to say. (A/N, im too lazy to write what she really sounds like) "I tripped and then i got stuck to this."  
"Ok, let's pull it off," I said. I gently pulled on the pole.  
"OW! OW! OW!"  
I jumped and let go. "Sorry!" I said. Poor surfer Pocahontas. I knew Geoff cheated on her and I gave her my sympathy.  
"Wait," she said. "You're on the other team. Wouldn't they get mad?"  
I sighed. "Who cares? They are annoying me to death! Courtney and Gwen fight nonstop about Duncan-causing me to lose my interest in Gwen, BTW-Heather is the Devil, Sierra is Sierra, and the camel uses me as a toilet!"  
Bridgette looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry about that." She tried to close her mouth. "Ow! Looks like I'm in a STICKY situation," she joked. I chuckled.  
Then I got an idea. "Come with me."  
She did, and we headed to the igloo. The warmth of it eventually melted off the pole, and Bridgette was free. "Thank you so much, Cody!" she exclaimed, hugging me.  
I smiled at her. "I'm always willing to help a friend."  
Bridgette smiled back-and then she picked me up. "Here's another thank you."  
"Wha-" Before I could finish, she kissed me full on the lips. They were cold, but they were very soft and just as I wanted for my first kiss. But I never expected it to be with someone so caring and kind.  
"How was that for a thank-you?" she asked, wiping something off her lips. Great, did I drool?  
I was stunned. "Better-than I could have ever wanted with Gwen."  
She sat back. "And better than anytime I ever made out with Geoff," she replied.  
Then we heard something. The rest of the campers had found us. Team Victory was pretty teeved at Bridge, and my team wasn't the happiest lights on the Christmas tree.

Bridgette's POV  
Cody and I were eliminated, since we missed the challenge and the singing part. So we took the Drop Of Shame together, holding hands as we fell. I felt bad about our elimination, but we both had something way better than a million bucks.  
The perfect significant other.


	2. NxK Huggles

Noah's POV

So, one half of the KaSa Suber Best Friends had arrived at Playa De Losers. Well, at least she hadn't been a part of my backstabbing team who voted me off instead of someone who was an ACTUAL threat. As in a dumb blonde who dated someone on the other team?  
Anyway, so she had arrived, and she cried a little about how she missed Sadie so much-oh, so tear worthy to be separated from her friend who was even more annoying!-but she moved on and was playing around in the pool with Justin. I sat on my chair, reading and watching her.  
I'll admit, I felt some jealousy panging in my head. She was able to have a friend anywhere she went. I had never been interested by childish things, and I was a little too lazy. And all of my siblings are older so I never really had a friend or anyone to play with. But no, I wasn't lonely. I WASN'T!  
I looked at my book. What the heck? I was only on page 3? How was that possible? I must've actually saw the world around me. Wow, was I going bananas?  
"HI NOAH!"  
"AH!" I fell off my chair. Great, my shirt was wet, and my book was wet.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" cried Katie as she helped me out. "And here's your book," she said, handing it to me.  
"Thanks." I turned and took a drink.  
"So why aren't you having happy? This is great, although I do miss Sadie," she sighed sadly. I could see a tear come out of her eye. Uh oh, Im not good about girls crying.  
"At least you have a friend," I said, looking down.  
"Wait, what does that mean?"  
"Um, nothing Katie." I could feel something in my eye. Must be some water from the pool.  
"No, what?" She looked at me. This time, I didnt see an annoying chick squealing her head off about her super best friend. I saw-a beauty.  
And then the waterworks came. "I've never had a friend, ok? Im so lonely!" I sobbed. I was such a wimp.  
She looked surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought that you would even be hugged."  
I shook my head. "Nada. Zip. Zero. Wait-hugged?" Then I remembered-I've never been hugged either or so I could remember.  
Katie smiled. "The perfect medicine for your loneliness." She scooted closer to me and opened her arms.  
"Katie-"  
Then she hugged me. It felt-nice. Warm. Friendly.  
"So, did you like your medicine?" she asked.  
I grinned. "Can I get a large perscription of that?"  
She giggled in an adorable, sweet way, and we hugged again.  
I wasn't lonely anymore.


	3. HxI Stalking The Prey

It was a nice morning on the TDA set. The cast were hanging out and enjoying their day off, since Chris has gone off somewhere to interview the campers that had been booted. Duncan, Owen, and Justin were playing football, Heather and LeShawna were trying to get along, and Lindsayand Beth were giggling and painting their nails. All was quiet.  
But maybe too quiet. Izzy was laying out and trying to enjoy her time alone, but it was hard, as there was nothing to do and she didn't feel like hanging out with her boyfriend, Owen. She wanted someone who was more fun, more energetic, more smart-  
"HI-YAH!" she heard, and turned to see Harold practicing with his nunchucks. "I will defeat the evil ninjas of the world! Then I will have comic books and a movie, and I can picture all the lady-fans-"  
As he droned on, Izzy's grin grew wider. Wow, did he have mad skills! She started looking more at his tall, skinny, nerdy body-  
And instantly developed a crush on him. He was WAY better than Owen. He had sills, he was energatic, he was a redhead, and he was awesome!  
_I wonder how I'll get his attention,_thought Izzy. _I just hope he isn't thinking too much about-_  
"And then I will win my lovely LeShawna back. Ah, how I love her."  
_Damnit_.  
Izzy wished Harold would stop trying to win LeShawna's attention over and over. She liked LeShawna, but Izzy knew that the bootylicious girl only wanted to be friends. Harold needed to find a chick who was crazy, loveable, shared his ineterests, and cared for him.  
Harold began putting away his nunchucks and headed back to the cabin. _Wait!,_thought Izzy. Time to stalk him. She wondered what he did in there. Whatever it was, it must be hot.  
She crawled through the bushes, slowly by his side with only the bush blocking them. She slowly followed him to the cabin, then climbed up a tree to see through the window-even though the trailers were only twelve feet high-.  
Izzy carefully settled on a branch and took a peek thourgh the window. He was pulling out some cars. They were Yu-Gi-Oh cards! He liked Yu-Gi-Oh too! She tried getting closer and saw that his favorite card was Weevil. (KT-I don't watch Yu-Gi-Oh so I have no idea who the heck that is, I just heard it in a rant). _Ok, now this is turning into incest_.  
Then Harold pulled out something and unfolded it. Since the window was cracked open a little, she could hear him read it. Wait, was he beatboxing? He must be ready to sing! Izzy needed to hear this!  
"_You might think I know it all  
And maybe I'm headin' for a fall  
I'm just that brainiac guy  
Left alone to sit and cry:  
Honey  
I have some questions for you first  
Girl  
Take some time to school me  
Quench my thirst...for knowledge  
Cause, Gosh!  
I just gotta know...  
How'd you get so hot?  
Baby!  
You're so smokin hot  
Baby!_"  
"WOOT!" Izzy cheered, but then felt herself slip. "Oh crap!" and she fell out of the tree.  
Harold stopped singing and looked outside his window. "Izzy, what the heck are you doing?"  
Izzy got up, spitting out some leaves. "Well, I was bored, so I decided to hang out in that tree, and-"  
Harold stared at her. "You heard me sing, didn't you?"  
She grinned. "It was awesome! Who was it for?"  
"Well," he said, gulping. "In the beginning, it was for LeShawna, but she wants to be friends, and-I have feelings for someone else."  
"Who? Who? Who?  
"You're not going to leave till I tell you, huh?"  
"Nope."  
"Ok." He swallowed, and then looked her in the eyes. "You."  
"Aw that's sw-WHAT?"  
"Yep, I think you're awesome. you're so energetic and fun, and you don't seem to mind my high-knowledge and skills, right?"  
"Harold," she answered. "I don't mind them. I LOVE THEM! I think you're awesome!" Then she jumped on him.  
Harold laughed and said "Hooray!" But then he frowned. "What about Owen?"  
She smiled. "You mean the tub of lard?"  
Then they shared their first kiss.  
Crazy romance.


	4. TxL Heart Strings Played

Trent was hanging out at one of the chairs on Playa De losers and enjoying his relaxation. However, he wished he had a girl to share it with. Truth was, it wasn't Gwen he was in love with. He was only with her because he didin't know who he loved, and she was decent. Well, along with Lindsay.  
"Aw, why can't I get it?" cried a soft voice. "I don't know why I cant play the guitar!"  
The guitar guy heard Lindsay's voice and decided to help her. He headed over to her room to find the blonde attempting to play the guitar. "Hey Linds, you ok?"  
"Oh, hey Todd!" Lindsay looked up at him. "Could you help me? I cant play guitar too well. I want to play guitar to show that I have some talent!"  
Trent smiled. He was happy to help Lindsay, knowing what a sweet girl she was. "Sure!" He got down and carefully held Lindsay and the guitar in his arms. "Alright, so the chords go like this-"

"Wow, I'm getting it!" giggled Lindsay after an hour. "When will I be able to play a full song?"  
Trent smiled. "Well, it might be a while before you can play a full song, but-WOAH!" He slipped and he and Lindsay fell over the guitar.  
_AND THEY KISSED_.  
Lindsay got up and rubbed her lips. "Oh wow, did we just?"  
Trent was shocked. "Wow, Linds, your lips are-soft."  
The blonde looked him in the eyes. "I have something to confess-I wanted to learn the guitar so I could impress you. Tyler is-ok, but pretty ordinary."  
"Really?" Trent smiled, and gently took her face. "Well, you're extraordinary."  
He had ended up finding the girl he really wanted.


	5. DxL Dance, Dance!

"Ya, it's bootylicious time!" exclaimed LeShawna as she cranked up some music and began shaking what her momma gave her across the grass. "Wooh, stayin alive, stayin alive-"  
She heard a chuckle, and turned to see Duncan snickering as he watched while carving a skull in the wood of the cabin. "Oh ya, you'll be the next Beyonce."  
She turned off the music and turned to him."Excuuse me, Bad Boy?" she said angrily. "You have something to say to LeShawna here? Somkething sarcastic?"  
Duncan sniffed. "Ooh, I'm so scared. Are you going to sit on me?"  
LeShawna cracked her fist. "Hey, you little crap, you better stop being wise with me, or I can smack some manners into you. I don't know what the nasty little CIT teaches you."  
"Oh please. I can dance better."  
"Oh ya?" She looked him in the eye. "Then prove it. I challenge you to a dance off."  
Duncan got up. "Ok, fine. I'm telling you, I'll beat you without even trying."  
Leshawna went back to turn on Taoi Cruz's _Dynamite_ and then warned Duncan "Prepare for a world of pain, sonny."  
"BRING IT!"  
And the dancing began. LeShawna shifted around. shaking her booty and getting down. Duncan breakdanced and showed off his moves. Neither were the greatest at dancing, but that was unknown.  
"Give up yet, honey?" LeShawna asked, trying not to show that she was getting tired.  
"Not until we see how well we can dance-TOGETHER" breathed Duncan. "Just to let you know, you'll be drawn in by my moves, sweetheart."  
They got together and began tangoing, where surprisingly they did a little better.  
"I'm winning!" called LeShawna!  
"No I'm winning!"  
"Girls rule, boys drool!"  
"Girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider, boys go to college to get more knowledge!"  
"You suck!"  
"As for you!"  
They stared at each other, and began making out.  
"Wanna keep dancing?"  
"Heck yes, my dancing bad boy."


	6. AxH I AM Evil!

The show had been shut down since Bridgette and Geoff couldnt get enough money to fix the set. So all the campers had been sent to a middle-class hotel in Muskoka since their parents didn't expect them to come home yet. Heather and Alejandro shared a room, so what's it like for the new-couple?

"_Senorita_, how are you?" asked Alejandro as he and Heather lay in their rooms. "Ya need me to get closer to you?"  
Heather sighed. "Sure, my lovable devil," she said in a crushy yet cool tone. Even though she loved Alejandro, he was still evil. And she didn't like how he could outdo her.  
"You still mad about me being evil? I told you I wouldn't trick you!"  
"Well, you're appear to be more evil than me! I'm supposed to be the evil one!" she exclaimed angrily.  
Alejandro looked at her, then he smiled at a way to make her calm down. "So, I'm more evil? Well, I heard that lady devils can take ANYTHING. If you can take anything, you're as or more devilish me!" He opened a drawer.  
Heather was a little worried, but knew he couldn't hurt her. "Ya, I can take anything." Then she saw he had handcuffs. "Um,-no-anything."  
"Okay." Alejandro handcuffed her to the bed. "And if you can't take it, it's ok. But it does mean I'm probably more evil." He grinned. "Just be careful that you aren't-_ticklish_."  
Now Heather was scared. She hadn't been tickled since she was ten, so she hoped maybe it had ceased out.  
"Ok, we'll find out." And that's when he squeezed her side. She squealed. No, it hadnt. This pleased him, and he gently placed both hands on her sides and wiggled his fingers in them.  
The giggles came. "Hehehehehehehe, stopehehehe" But maybe he'd only torture there.  
Well, Heather's mind should've shut its mouth. Alejandro then moved over to her tummy, her worst spot. She laughed and laughed. "."  
"So, you're not evil?"  
Heather gave in. "NOHEHHEHEHe, PLZHEHESTOP." And then she began breathing heavy. Alejandro decided it was time to stop. So he unhandcuffed her and let her catch her breath. But when she was better, she grinned at him. Revenge time. "You said you're evil, so-"  
Uh oh. Alejandro qucikly backed away. "No, plz, Senorita, dont-" She had to chase him around the room before tackling him on the bed "Sorry, Al, but revenge is probably like the sound of your laugh."  
Alejandro groaned. "Noooo-" She attacked his underarms, then his sides, then his ribs. The laughter was indeed strong. "". This went on for an hour, but then Heather had grown tired of tickling, and Al got up, tackled her, and grabbed her feet. "Bad girls must be punished." He began gently tickling her soles, arches, and toes with all ten fingers. "Cootchy cootchy coo." Heather laughed and laughed and felt weak, but then decided to get revenge of revenge of revenge and grabbed his foot and tickled it. Both were laughing and got into another fight for another hour.

"So-we're both evil," Heather admitted. "But whatev. I love you." They began making out.


	7. SPECIAL Crack&Fanon Week

**Finally Bought A Pop **

Cody thought he could finally relax. Sierra had finally given up on him and moved on to elsewhere. "Too bad I never got a chance with Gwen," he sighed and slowly walked down the hall. Then he heard someone crying.  
"Uh oh." He turned to the trailer behind him and saw through the crack that Bridgette's face was soaked with tears. "Bridgette?" The surfer jumped. "Oops, sorry!" he said.  
"No, it's fine." Bridgette walked over to the door and opened it. She looked like a mess. "I must look terrible now."  
"Well-it's whatever caused this, it's their fault."  
The surfer spoke in a sobbing voice. "Well-Geoff-he-broke-up-with me, because he couldn't stand that I had gained some weight, and he was sick of me not knowing everything about him, so instead, he went for (gasp) Sierra!" The waterworks poured out again.  
Cody felt terrible. _I'll kill Geoff later_, he thought. But for now, he comforted her. "Hey, can I do something for you?" Then he realized, this was his opportunity to do what he wanted to do for this situation with a girl.  
Bridgette wiped her face, and nodded.

"One large cream soda with two straws, please," said Cody, handing the intern two dollars. Then he smiled at the surfer. "You want to share?"  
She nodded. They got their drink and began sipping. "But-should I care about my weight?"  
Cody shook his head. "No! You're perfect just the way you are."  
They finished the soda, and right before they left, she grabbed him and kissed him. "That's for being the perfect guy."  
Cody blushed, and they continued to kiss. What a great date.

**You're My Medicine (NoahxKatie)**

"Uggggh," groaned Katie. "It hurts so bad!"  
Noah heard her groaning, and came over. "What is it? Did Sadie finally give you a headache?"  
Katie gulped. "No. I swallowed some hot sauce too quickly, and it HURTS SO BAD!" She fell onto the couch next to her. "Help me, someone!"  
Noah knew he would have to listen to this all night, so he decided to help. "Alright, so I'll go to the nearest store and get you some meds. Alrighty?"  
"Yep." Then she lay down again, moaning.

"Well, here you go," Noah said, tossing her the medication. "Now will that stop the noise? I'm trying to read."  
The morning came, and Katie was feeling much better. "I feel perfect! Thanks Noah!" She grabbed him and gave him a HUGE smooch on the cheek. Then she whispered "Although I think that it wasn't only the medication that made me feel better."  
Noah groaned. "Put me down, now," he grumbled. "I did something nice, yadda yadda. Now go back to your twin and quit pestering me."  
Katie shrugged. "I can tell you didn't get sick," she said, putting him down and skipping away.  
As she left, Noah thought "Hopefully, she'll need me again."

**This Time Only (TylerxGwen)**

Tyler bounced the basketball in his hand and tried to shoot it into the hoop. No luck, and he got hit on the head. "Ow!" he groaned. "Man, what can I do to score some points! I want to be ready for tryouts!"  
Then he thought "Maybe I could use some encouragement. I could use someone to tell me I can do it. I need-a cheerleader!" Then he got excited. "Ya! But who?"  
The jock looked around the gym to see Gwen in the stands. "Hey Gwen!" he called. "You busy?"  
Gwen turned to him and closed her journal. She had been writing about her new crush. "Umm, no why?"  
"Well, do you like cheerleading?"  
The goth was worried, and shook her head. "No, not at all. So I'm not going to try out for the squad, no matter what."  
"No, no. You don't need to do it for the squad. I just need some encouragement, in order to score a few points on the court. Please?"  
Gwen thought it over, and blushed while saying "Ok! But this time only!"  
Tyler picked up his ball and began bouncing it around. Gwen thought of what she could say. "Umm-FIGHT FIGHT GO GO TYLER MAN SHOOT IN MO!"  
Then he scored a point. "Yes! Keep going!"  
Gwen kept repeating the cheer. Tyler evetually had it perfect. "We did it!" He grabbed her into a hug. "Maybe we could do this more often. Well, if it's ok with you."  
The goth thought about her recent journal entry. _Well, I impressed him finally!_, she thought with a smile. _Let's do this!_

**2-Es Bonita Lion (AlejandroxHeather)**  
Heather stomped across the plane. "You're strong, don't fall for him," she kept repeating to herself. She did not have a crush on Alejandro. Or did she?  
"_Hola, bonita_" said the latino as he came up to her. "Your temper brings out your beauty."  
Raspberry.  
"Ok, that's how you want to act," he said, smiling an evil grin. "I know you want me, though, and you will come running to me soon. Maybe in _un momento._"  
"QUIT IT!" she yelled. "One more Spanish word and I'll end your life in _un momento!_"  
Al shrugged. "Ok," he said. "I shall tame you, though."  
Heather gave up. "Okay. I'll show you that I can't be tamed! What do you want me to do?"  
The latino smiled. "Kiss me," he said. "I will hook you on immediately. If I don't please you, alright."  
Heather groaned, but knew she would do what she would have to do. "Fine!"  
Alejandro then took her by the arm and pressed his lips against hers. She felt his soft, warm-"NO!" she yelled inside her head. "KEEP IT TOGETHER!"  
But then the weakness came on-his very long tongue.  
Heather felt it slithering to her mouth like the snake he was. It felt soft, and sexy, and wonderful-Hers slowly was brought on. At first it tasted like a slug, but then it felt great.  
"I give up," she moaned. "You're too hot." She felt her lust for him grow.  
Al was never more pleased. "Atta girl."

**1-Too Bad, So Loving (TrentxCourtney)**  
"HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM" yelled Courtney. She kicked a rock. "WHY? STUPID PUNK! STUPID GOTH!"  
Trent heard her yelling, and came into her room. "Hey Court, you still mad about the whole DunGwen thing?" he asked, a little scared.  
The CIT turned to him with a red face. "Well, they ruined my chance of winning and broke my heart!" said Courtney, angrier. She picked up the rock and threw it out the window. "HOPE IT HITS YOU GUYS IF YOU'RE OUT THERE MAKING OUT!"  
Trent sighed. He had been sad, but he got over it. Gwen needed someone to be happier with. "Well, why did you need him anyway? You kept pushing him away, right?" he reminded her. He didn't want her to kill anyone.  
Courtney sighed. "Ugh, forget it," she groaned and flopped onto her bed.  
Trent knew a way to make her feel better. "Well, would you like some music?" He went into his room and got his guitar. "I think it can help calm you down."  
The CIT got up. "Um, ok," she said.  
He began playing "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. By the end, Courtney had tears falling from her eyes. "Trent, that was beautiful!" Then they got closer-and kissed.  
"So you're not mad anymore about DunGwen?"  
"Who?"  
All was calm and romantic between them.


End file.
